


In Your Grasp

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Bunker, Castiel deserves nice things, Dad Castiel, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Fix It, Good Uncle Gabriel (Supernatural), Happily Ever After, Insecure Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, Loving Castiel, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Sabriel if you squient, Uncle Sabriel, Uncle Sam, dad dean winchester, destiel kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: One night at a bar can change everything.And this time, Dean isn't drunk.





	1. Gay Panic

Ch 1, Gay Panic

Dammit Dean was straight. Had always been and would always be. He liked women. Sure he didn't see anything wrong with two of the same gender loving each other and if someone tried to hurt them for that then...well, Dean had more then once beat the hell out of gay bashers who thought it was fun to beat someone for wanting someone with the same genitalia as them.

But to want a man himself? No. Never.

That wasn't him.

Any guy he could just raise an eyebrow and feel nothing. No stirring of arousal. No eyes trailing to them as if without his permission.

And then there was Castiel.

Cas. His best friend. His only friend. The only person besides Sam he felt he could be himself with. Though what he felt for them was majorly different.

Damn had he fought with that. He refereed to Castiel as a brother, but in the end he didn't view Castiel as he did Sam. Sure Dean was not sure how he viewed Castiel, to him to care so much for anyone meant they must be family. Bobby a surrogate father, Sam his brother, Ellen and Jo extended family in all but blood. So how could he care so much about his angel and it not be family?

But still, that didn't mean he wanted to fuck Cas!

He liked women! Dammit he only liked women.

So why did he keep fighting his thoughts moving to his angel as he pleasured himself in the shower? It had been a while since he got any, long enough he couldn't even tell exactly how long it had been. Still he would try to think about women when he gave himself some self love but it moved to Castiel. It always moved to him thinking about Castiel. But the quest was why? Why did he keep imaging the gravely voice moaning and panting his name. Begging.

Why did he wonder what it'd feel like to be pressed together. Wondering if he was experienced enough that kissing his angel would feel natural. Wondering if he'd get him to gasp and beg and rut like he did when pumping himself in the shower.

Castiel was a guy, genderless angel or not his vessel was male. So why did Dean want it, want him, so bad?!

Maybe it was Castiel. He wanted him. Man, woman, genderless angel he didn't care. He wanted him, wanted the holy tax accountant. Even if he couldn't think of that he couldn't go so far. He more then just wanted Castiel.

He needed him.

That in itself wasn't new, he needed him, needed his close friend. Who was he kidding, his only friend, but so much more then that. Castiel was a part of him.

So should it really surprise him that he needed and wanted Castiel more then that? Physically as well?

Even if it scares the hell out of him. He could never have it though, his angel put up with a lot of his shit. If he were to ever find out about this...it'd be the straw that broke the camel's back and he'd lose one of the most vital people to him. Profound bond or not.

What could he ever have that would be enticing to a angel of any kind? Much less the most worthy of them all?

Hello angsty Dean. This is so Dean though, he finally opens his bisexual eyes and then he is sure that Castiel-who everyone knows is head over heels for him-would never want him.


	2. Divulged

Castiel frowned as he walked along the bunker looking for his hunter. Where was Dean? He wasn't in his room, wasn't in the kitchen eating, wasn't cleaning his weapons, and the Impala was gone. “Sam?” He asked getting the younger hunter's attention. Sam looked up at him from where he was looking through his laptop for any possible cases.

“Dean? He went to the bar downtown.” Sam answered still looking through an article not really paying much attention. This looked like a possible case for them...

“Wait...what did I just do?” He realized as he got to the end of the article but Castiel was already gone. “Shit.”

What Sam thought that Castiel would find was Dean flirting with and picking up a random bar maid. Dean wasn't one to go out and pick someone up anymore unless he was frustrated with Castiel and even then not much. Honestly he couldn't remember the last time that Dean had done so, even going to the bar he didn't look at them instead just having his beer and talking to him about whatever.

But seemed Dean had a scratch he had to itch.

None of that happened when Castiel showed up close to the bar walking in he easily saw Dean at the bar. He wasn't talking to anyone just drinking his beer and eating some wings, Castiel frowned as he saw a woman come up to him and sighed.

He knew what would happen, Dean would take this woman to his bed and he would feel pain and jealousy. Pain that his precious hunter would want someone else, jealousy because he would give anything to be in her place.

He was about to turn his back and walk away, he wouldn't allow himself to watch this. However Dean's voice came through carried over the stale air.

“Not today hun. Not interested.” He chuckled then holding up his hands and that paused Castiel long enough to stay and see why Dean did not want this woman. What was wrong with her? “Hey it's not that you're not hot, because,” Dean then let out a whistle, “you got it going on mama.”

“Than what?” She asked seeming put off but calm enough and Castiel made himself invisible, or as Dean would call it; Invisible Girl. Normally he wouldn't do this, especially since that whole problem with Crowley but he needed to see what was going on.

“I'm just not really...” Dean didn't finish his thought and Castiel felt himself feeling a rare feeling of frustration at his sweet and precious Dean. What was it? But she seemed to understand and let out a wincing sound.

“I see; work troubles or woman troubles?” She asked and Dean let out a chuckle taking another pull of his beer as she got one herself.

“Something like that.” He said and remained quiet and the woman, who now seemed more friendly then seductive, seemed just as curious. “It's...it's a guy. Guy trouble.”

“Oh.” There was no judgment in her voice but still Dean shook his head.

“It wasn't like that. I've...I've never but...when it comes to him.”

“You're in love.” She answered and Dean didn't answer and Castiel couldn't believe he was seeing this. Dean was in love with someone? And was willing to tell a stranger? “What's the lucky guy's name?” She teased and he let out a chuckle despite himself.

“I wouldn't call having me feeling this for him makes him lucky but his name is Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! The rare time eavesdropping works well.


	3. Confessions

Dean loved him? How? When? For how long? Of course he had gotten a feeling once or twice. That he preferred him, cursed or not, to his perfect apple pie life, when he ran to him leaving his passed out brother-who Castiel knew how much Sam meant to his hunter-to make sure he was okay. But he always ended up questioning it afterwords. But Dean loved him.

Now...what was he going to do?

\- - -

Dean came out of the bar, not stumbling even though at first he planned to drown his sorrows. But not only could he not do that since he had baby still and would not drink and drive and even more then he found he didn't want to.

Dean was still drunk, of course, and wouldn't drive, but he couldn't just stay nor could he leave his baby. There was a diner not far away, he'd walk over there, sober up, before driving back to the bunker. He jumped as suddenly he heard flapping wings flipping over to see Castiel instantly relaxing.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel smiled seeing him and feeling so relaxed now. He now knew that his precious Dean loved him back, and suddenly so much of him made sense. He knew how Dean would feel, how lowly he felt of himself. It wasn't exactly a secret. No one could hate him more then he hated himself, he didn't believe he deserved anything good. It broke a part of Castiel as he was hard pressed to imagine another human who was more deserving of good things.

“Hey Cas!” He smiled seeing him though there was a a part of him that was holding back but after hearing the things he had said, even if the woman had after a bit, talking about a boyfriend she was trying to get over, had waved goodbye to go talk to another man Dean hadn't talked to anyone else he just remained quiet.

“Come on, let's get you back to the bunker.”

“Nah, I have to sober up yet before I can drive.”

“You do not need to drive.”

“There is no way in hell I'm leaving baby here.” Dean pointed out and Castiel sighed at the thought, but as the car that he didn't feel particularly well about the car, he didn't dislike her as Dean demanded calling the car, he just felt nothing but the car was a machine. But it was Dean's home from the time he was a small child, and that if nothing else deserves his respect.

“I can bring you and the car.” He promises and before Dean can really speak Castiel placed one hand on the car's frame and the other he placed his fingers on Dean's forehead, pulling them and the car to the outside of the bunker.

“Damn, now I won't be able to poop for a week again.”

“Now that I know what to look for the symptoms I can keep your bowl movements regular; you will not suffer from constipation.” Dean didn't know if it was the serious way that he spoke of it, the words themselves, or that he was drunk. Maybe it was a combination of any two or perhaps all three. But he started laughing.

“Come. You must rest.” Castiel pulled Dean's arm over his shoulders walking him into the home as he hated when he 'mojo' him anything. Once in the bunker he moved Dean to the bedroom, laying him down in his bed moving to pull his open plaid shirt off leaving him only in his his tight white shirt and pulled his shoes off before his jeans.

“Cas, what the hell? Hands!”

“You must sleep.” He then tilted his head looking at him curiously, “you told the woman in the bar that you love me. I love you. It is normal for two in love to undress each other, especially just to keep you comfortable to sleep.” He pointed out and Dean froze up.

“What! You heard?!”

“Yes.” Castiel answered and frowned then, “I don't understand how you can't realize what a precious-”

“Cas. Stop.” Dean pulled away and Castiel frowned, had he misunderstood? Before he could feel his grace tear itself apart at that Dean continued on. “Don't pretend like you could ever love me like...like that even if angels could love like that you'd pick someone much be-”

He was silenced with a kiss, a sloppy kiss but one that was better then any kiss he had ever had. “Dean Edward Winchester.” Castiel whispered sounding a strange combination of angry, worried, and just sad while a combination of love and care still was through it all, “don't you ever speak of yourself like that.” He whispered kissing him again, holding him tightly. No one put down Dean Winchester.

Not even Dean Winchester.

Dean was not expecting this at all, if Castiel ever found out he was sure that he would either had a hell of a smite, thrown into the pit, wish he was back in purgatory over it, kind of thing. He thought the best case scenario was that Castiel would pull away from him forever, disappearing from his life. Hating him or maybe just uncomfortable with the idea of him-he didn't know which was worst-not to be kissed within an inch of his life.

Nor for Castiel to pull from him and cup his face with such care. “I heard you admit your love of me to someone else, but I...I want.”

Dean understood what he wanted and if Castiel was laying over top of him like this there was no way he was going to deny him. No way he was going to throw away everything he ever wanted when it was dangling right in front of him.

With a bit of strength he flipped them so Castiel was laying underneath him, his arms caging his angel. He either had to have surprised him or Castiel let him and he didn't are which it was. They were again trapped in each others eyes, blue and green meeting and speaking a thousand words that no language could ever give justice to. Not English, not Enochian, not Latin, nothing.

“I love you, Castiel.” Dean finally whispered and his angel gasped hearing his full name from hunter. True he never minded being called Cas as it always made him think of his precious hunter who had given him the nickname but still to hear Dean call him by his full name right now struck him.

He couldn't respond as Dean's lips were suddenly on his own, leading and showing him as he got used to kissing. “Dean, Dean, Dean,” he manged to gasp between kisses, holding him close gripping his white shirt. “I love you, Dean.” He manged to gasp out, only hearing Dean hum inquisitively that he realized he had said it in Enochian. However he didn't seem to mind and understood what he meant relaxing more as Castiel made himself focus enough to repeat it in English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will tease you guys a little bit, next chapter will be a lemon.


	4. Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon, skip this chapter if you don't want to read a destiel sex scene.

The angel and hunter continued to kiss, for a while lost in the simple pleasure of just allowing themselves to do so. But as the kissing became stronger and stronger, as if making up for lost time of all the years they wanted, needed, each other. With the fact Dean was already down to his boxers and a simple white shirt leaving so much exposed skin didn't help.

“Dean, please,” Castiel breathed not sure what it was he was asking for. He just knew that he needed it. His hunter seemed to understand what it was as he began to tug on Castiel's coat. Getting the hint after a moment he lifted up so Dean could slip it off his shoulders.

However he gave a sad moan as Dean stood when it was finally off. “Hush baby, I'll be right back.” He got up and walked over to the closet, hanging the coat up with such care.

“I am not an infant.” Castiel sounded confused but also put out it was a very strange combination, “and why did you need to hang up my coat?” When Dean had given it to him it had been rolled up into a ball basically, though he realized after a bit that it was the closest to get as it was hard to fold.

“Baby in that context doesn't mean an actual baby, it's something that lovers sometimes call each other.” Dean explained and looking back at the tan coat as he was walking back over to Castiel he shrugged, “it's...special. It was the only thing I had of you for a long time, it deserves respect.” Dean explained and in another time Castiel would have questioned him on how he was supposed to show respect to a coat, but wasn't that similar to the Impala then? Thinking it in that context did show a little bit to him.

“You call your car baby.”

“Because it is precious, but that's another way. Some words have a lot of meaning depending where it is used.” Dean explained crawling up Castiel's body to claim his lips in another kiss, “if you don't like being called that I can not-”

“It's fine every now and then, but you'll still call me by my name?”

“Of course Cas.” Dean chuckled stroking his angel's face, “like I'd ever not say your name.” He promised leaning down to capture his lips once again. He began by tugging on Castiel's tie, pulling it off and moving to place it down on the floor.

As his angel didn't stop him Dean continued by unbuttoning Castiel's shirt while they kissed. As he was unbuttoning the last few buttons Castiel got the idea that he could undress Dean the same way Dean was undressing him.

When Dean felt him tugging near his waist as Castiel tugged on his shirt. He answered by pulling back, lifting his arms and moving to help him pull it off of him. Castiel had seen Dean shirtless before, it wasn't common but he would take off his shirt from time to time. Dean however had never seen Castiel shirtless and it was a sight to behold.

He wasn't as buff as Dean was, but he was far from slight having a swimmer's body. Dean leaned down to move his lips to Castiel's neck lavishing attention there. “Dean!” Castiel yelled holding tightly to his hunter.

“You good there, baby?”

“Yes Dean, yes!” He screamed holding tightly to him and Dean hummed. Though he had no idea what to do when it came to that, as gay sex was just not something he ever thought about, at least not till it came to Castiel, but there was only so much that could be done. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Dean reached down to tug on Castiel's pants, before realizing that probably wasn't the best way to tell the oblivious angel what he was asking. “Do you want to go further?” He asked and Castiel nodded so hard his teeth clanked. He pulled away and Castiel whined and Dean couldn't hold back the chuckle if he wanted to. “Relax baby, I'm not going anywhere.” He undid Castiel's belt working it down and Castiel moved to let him get his pants off sitting up as Dean pushed down his own boxers leaving Castiel only in his.

“Dean...” Castiel sat up looking at Dean, “I...I need it.” He didn't know what he needed but he trusted Dean to give it to him.

“You ready?” Dean asked but he was already helping Castiel pull his boxers off. He slowly slipped a finger into Castiel who moaned. “You okay there, Cas?” Dean asked worried he might have hurt him, having never done this before with a guy made it hard to tell what to do and found himself more worried then he would have thought he would be.

“I'm fine Dean! Keep going!” Castiel squirmed pushing himself further down on Dean's finger. He took that as encouragement and so pressed fully in him working him slowly open. Castiel kept begging; for more, for deeper, for faster. He moaned and whined as Dean pulled away and he clutched to Dean, his hand gripping at the scar from when he had saved him from the pit.

“Dean! Please, don't stop!”

“Don't you want more baby?” He cooed smirking as Castiel shuddered at the thought of more.

“Yes, by all that is good, yes.” Dean nodded and leaning down kissed him tenderly, pouring all of his love into it.

“Okay we're going to go slow okay Cas? Say something if it hurts, kay baby?” He asked and waited till Castiel nodded to slowly push into him. He gasped as he felt how tight Castiel felt, it felt better then any he could imagine it being.

When he was fully in Castiel was panting, gripping onto Dean's scar with one hand and his arm wrapped around Dean's back in the other. Dean smiled kissing Castiel assuring him and comforting him.

When he was sure that Castiel was ready he pulled back before pressing further in. Castiel screamed pulling Dean down for a kiss. He rotated his hips groaning and was panting out words in Enochian between his English assuring Dean he was fine and begging for more. Faster, harder, deeper, rougher just more.

And Dean gave him more. He gave him his all whispering and smirking leaned down to whisper one of the few words he remembered from being around Kansas before he had moved away living in the Impala. “Ya lyublyu tebya. (I love you.)” Castiel understood exactly what it was he was saying and hearing those words, it didn't matter what language it was it drove him over the edge bringing Dean over as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, many immigrants in Kansas called themselves German-Russians, though Kansas had the most different immigrants when America was still being settled. I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	5. Boyfriends

When Dean woke up he was wrapped up around Castiel like he was a giant teddy bear. He was his huggy bear after all. Castiel was awake watching him so that when Dean looked up the first thing he saw were two intense blue eyes.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel whispered and Dean can't help but chuckle pushing some of Castiel's hair off his forehead.

“Hey Cas,” he smiled sitting up stretching and realizing that he was naked and so was Castiel, which made sense as the two were cuddling and kept warm. “How about we get dressed and then have some breakfast?” He offered and Castiel sat up watching the ripple of Dean's muscles as he stood up so he could stretch fully.

“Here.” Dean said walking over to a dresser opening it and pulling out two sleep pants, one was marked with plaid red and orange and yellow while the other was a plain navy blue. He tossed the blue to Castiel to put on while he pulled the plaid one up his own legs to come rest on his waist. “Your clothes are way too uncomfortable to relax in.” He said finding some shirts to put on.

“Is that why you hung up my coat?” He asked and Dean chuckled turning back to Castiel as he had a Metallica as well as a AC/DC shirt.

“I told you, your coat is important and deserves respect.” Dean answered looking away from him, seeming to hesitate a way that Castiel could easily see but he didn't understand why Dean was acting like this. Sighing he walked over to Castiel leaning down to press his lips against kiss him before handing him the AC/DC shirt to put on.

While he pulled on his Metallica shirt that had long ago ripped at the sleeve so he had instead just cut the sleeves off before sewing around to keep it from ripping then of course had to do the other sleeve just because having only one sleeve would look stupid.

Not as stupid as Sam with one shoe, but close.

What it did was it showed off his brand on his shoulder, showing the forever angry pink of the scar. It was so rare for that part of his body to be shown that it always made Castiel feel proud. He knew it wasn't something that Dean would like so never looked at the scar the few times it was shown, but it always made him feel proud of himself. To have marked such a bright soul, such a good man. And when others saw it, it made him feel even better, showing that Dean was his and Castiel could pretend for at least a little while that Dean was just as much his as the angel belonged to Dean.

But how he was acting now...maybe Dean was his.

“Dean?” Castiel asked as he pulled the shirt on over his head and Dean's mouth went dry as he saw how it pulled across his chest. Dean was right, he knew that the particular shirt of his would look good on his angel, but didn't realize just how good it would look. So instead of speaking, as he wasn't sure that he had use of his voice fully, he made an affirmative noise.

“What are we Dean?” He asked and continued on before Dean could be confused, “you...you don't normally continue on with one bed partner for very long, but you said you love me-you've never said that about someone either.” Dean frowned realizing and he sighed sitting down in the bed pulling his angel over, moving him to sit in his lap so he could wrap his arms around him.

Dean wasn't that kind of guy, he wasn't a hold you and cuddle but with Castiel, with his huggy bear, it was different. But he wasn't changing, he was still Dean, but it was another side of him. He was still himself and that was who Castiel needed, Castiel wanted who he was and he knew exactly who Dean was. He wouldn't have to change to be with his angel.

“Cas you heard what I said, I love you.” He then let out a chuckle, “I need you, I never need anyone; I never want to need anyone but with you, I don't mind.” He placed his chin on the black hair and took a deep breath. “I am not good with labels, but you're no one night stand Cas.”

“I've heard the word boyfriends used when describing us.”

“Yeah, I've heard that to.” Dean agreed his hold on Castiel tightening slightly as Castiel nuzzled against his hunter's neck.

“Is that what we are?”

“If you want to be.” Dean couldn't help but smirk running one hand through his angel's dark locks, Castiel wasn't still, reaching up to slot his hand against Dean's scar. Dean answered humming, he couldn't say why it was or how it was but it felt so relaxing.

“I want to be a couple.” Castiel spoke clearly holding him and Dean smiled leaning down to kiss Castiel's forehead.

“Then we will be.”

“I love you Dean,” Castiel answered holding him tighter, smirking he then added, “my mate.”

“I love you to, Cas, my boyfriend.” It didn't freak him out as much as it once did. Sure he had always been straight but with Castiel being a couple was what he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer then I expected but I think it was best that Cas and Dean give themselves a heart to heart. To actually say it out loud, especially with how Dean is.


	6. Routine

Ending up together, together together, was the strangest thing to ever happen to hunter or angel. And given how long Castiel's life was even if he was a relatively young angel by their standards he had existed long before humanity in any recognizable form had.

Ending up together, together together, was the best thing that had ever happened to either one of them.

Dean awoke every morning holding Castiel, his front pressed tightly to his angel's back, in a loving embrace. Castiel no longer stood outside of Dean's room waiting for his hunter to emerge. Though Dean came to full consciousness as soon as he awoke he still spent some quiet moments brushing Castiel's black hair along his fingertips.

They'd sometimes make love again, Dean would never say those words out loud but fucking was too crass, copulation was even worse then saying making love, and sex just didn't cover it. It felt wrong of him to refer to it as something as simple as sex. If that was the case they'd cuddle for a while and kiss for a while before Dean's stomach would start rumbling and they would stand and if they had made love they'd get dressed before heading to the kitchen.

Dean was always an earlier riser then Sam was, especially since Sam was never one for leaving his room as soon as he woke up. It was a combination of him enjoying reading when he woke up, being more a night owl while Dean was an early riser, and while Dean only slept about four hours while Sam slept six hours.

So Dean would make breakfast. He tended to go for omelets, scrambled eggs, sunny side up, sunny side down, dippy. Everything. Eggs were one of the first things he learned how to make when he was younger so had always made it for Sam and him for breakfast. And even today so many decades later he still did it.

He would go through possible cases looking for anything suspicious, anything that might be needed, he'd polish and clean his weapons, along with whatever else that Dean needed to do. Castiel would still go watch his precious bees but more often then not, he'd be found sitting closely to Dean watching over his shoulder trying to learn what he was doing.

They'd then have lunch, usually Sam would handle that and it'd end up with him making a salad or something else disgustingly healthy. Dean would complain about it but he would still eat it. Usually when Castiel reached under the table with his free hand and grab Dean's, it would cause the Hunter to shut his mouth.

Then Dean and Castiel would have couple time. Dean would never use those words and Castiel didn't know the words but that was what it was. Normally it was something small, having over a decade of friendship kept them comfortable enough around each other they could be who they truly were with no nervousness holding them back. Castiel could relax against his lover's side and Dean would be doing something or other and they would talk to. Sometimes Sam joined them, sometimes Castiel left to go with his bees, sometimes Dean would have to run off somewhere.

Then they'd all make dinner; Dean, Castiel, and Sam together. They'd work together to make a meal and Dean, though he hated to speak of it unless one of the two were acting him to bake something specific, but Dean would make sure there was always a baked good for dessert.

Pie was his specialty.

Then they'd eventually slip away from each, Dean and Castiel both showered before bed. They started showering together, and all that is entailed with that. Then they would go about their routine, Dean loved how nice his skin felt when he rubbed oil on his skin; coconut, olive, jojoba, all of them but as Castiel liked the smell of coconut best that is what he used.

And Castiel absolutely melted when Dean groomed his wings. He became almost boneless

They'd make love that night, almost every night, but sometimes they would just lay together and kiss and talk before they both drifted off. But the one thing that was the same every single day was that Dean would fall asleep holding Castiel close and his deep gravelly voice lulling him into sleep.

They would do that even when he was called away to a hunt, that fueled him on. That he had to survive this. That he didn't need to just live so he could hunt more things, save more people, be there to protect his little brother, he had to come home so he could hold his angel once again.

Of course, there was no way that Castiel would ever let his precious hunter out of his grip again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got into this, but when you are in a relationship you change around, and when they finally ended up together they wouldn't be able to keep away from one another.


	7. Pie

“Dean, could you make some pie?” Castiel asked and Dean looked up from where he was pulling his shirt on. That was...odd. Castiel never asked for a dessert, going with whatever he or Sam decided to have for dessert.

“Uh yeah, sure Cas.” Dean promised him, “I just made those red velvet cake, but I can make the pie for us to.”

“No. Not later. Now.” Castiel said and he couldn't describe it but he..he needed pie. Not just the fact he needed it to give to Dean. Something that no matter where he went to, what store it was, they never had pie. He had scared more then a handful of clerks who rolled their eyes at his utterance of needing pie. But none of them could magic him a pie, and all left scared of the 'weirdo who acted like his life depended on pie'.

Of course that had always been for Dean, he never even wished to taste it but the curiosity of what his lover valued so much in the pie. But even then he would have a piece more to be part of what Sam and Dean were doing. He loved them both, even though the way he loved them was vastly different. He viewed Sam in much the same way he imagined Dean did, Sam was his brother. Dean, Dean was so much more.

But now he craved it, he needed it. It was a lot of ways like when Famine had affected them, he had gorged himself on burgers and honey. It was strange that Famine had not affected his lover, instead making the hunter feel no hunger. What that said about him had always scared Castiel. Dean wanted to be empty. But it was the one thing that the angel would never allow him, he would remain close, remain his Dean.

He wanted the slightly buttery flaking pastry, the warm sweet middle. Blueberry, cherry, raspberry, peach, forest berry. Maybe instead something cold, more a curd; like lemon meringue or key lime, maybe even pumpkin.

“Cas...you okay man?” Dean asked clearly concerned and Castiel raised an eyebrow doing his tie crooked once again and Dean didn't was once again in the fight with himself. He didn't mind reaching out to straighten it anymore like he always wanted to do, but knew before they even reached lunch he'd reach out and shift it to mess it up again. It didn't look like his angel without the messy bed head and crooked tie.

“Yes. I am fine.” Castiel promised and Dean nodded wondering if maybe it was just a sudden craving. It happened to everyone, maybe even the comfort. That is what pie was to him anyway, every time he tasted it he tasted that little bit of home some part of him longed for. A half forgotten memory.

“Okay Cas, whatever you want. What flavor do you want?” He asked and Castiel frowned. He wanted pie. Just pie. Any flavor just give him pie. However since he had thought about all the pies in existence, except for the savory as meat pie or salmon pie just didn't sound good for breakfast. Plus he didn't care what meal it was he wanted something sweet.

But now he had to pick what kind of pie.

It made sense, he asked Dean for something he should at least have the courtesy to tell him what kind. He knew if he didn't Dean would instead refuse to make any pie until he told him what kind he wanted. He once went three days not making any kind of cupcakes because Sam, who had wanted cake but thought portion control might be best when it comes to Dean, hadn't cared what kind until he finally caved and told him to make him freckled lemonade since he figured that would be hard to make to get back at Dean.

Castiel still didn't understand how a lemon-strawberry cake could be freckled anything.

Either way it had been good, but not what he wanted, and mentioning freckles always put the angel in a good mood. But he had no interest in going three days without what he needed. “Apple. Make me apple pie.” Castiel ended up going with the one food that made him think of Dean more then any other. Once, when he newly walked the earth from heaven, he would never think to compare a person to a food but Dean was apple pie.

He was deceptively simple, a old favorite, but one that was more complex and nuanced then most gave credit for. He could be a million different variations but all had that spark of his hunter in those green eyes. And he had seen how Dean's shoulders relaxed when he got the first inhale of the baked good when opening the oven to retrieve it and the sweetly scented steam billowed into his face.

Whenever he saw apple pie he thought of Dean. It was what he wanted. Even with his hunter now being fully his, it was still what he craved. And to eat something Dean made with his own hands.

“Okay buddy, I'll start on the apple pie. It'll take a couple hours to finish though.” Dean warned leading the angel out of their shared room as he shouldered on his trench coat.

“I am prepared to wait.” Castiel promised, if there was one thing that had never changed it was his patience. Especially when it came to his precious hunter, which was a good thing as he knew that the freckled man needed a lot of patience and care. At least as much as he gave freely to everyone and denied himself.

Two hours, forty nine minutes and thirty six seconds exactly later Castiel was slowly savoring the first bite of the pie. The last thirty one minutes and twenty three seconds had been the hardest as the pie was done, looking so inviting and warm as its scent wrapped around him and called him closer as it slowly filled the kitchen. But Dean had denied him claiming it to be too hot and he'd burn the roof of his mouth off.

But finally he had it, it was still warm and fresh but not the burning it would have been. He let out a wanton moan as he sucked the last bit of syrupy sweetness, just soft enough apple and flaky crust. Dean's green eyes widened having never seen anyone actually react like that to food. It was loud enough to hear a startled cry.

“You two better not be doing anything, we eat in there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you two liked the ending with Sam being scarred. Poor Sam. But I loved this and have to say as a bit of a baker myself, (even if I'm only a home baker) you can taste the love we pour into our baked goods. So food always tastes better when you make it for someone you love.


	8. Missing

Dean was worried. He was scared. He would never show just how terrified he was but he indeed was. He hadn't seen Castiel in two weeks. For two weeks his angel had been MIA. He had no way of contacting him, his calls went straight to voicemail, his prayers went unanswered, nothing worked.

Sam had tried everything he could as well. Of course what remained heavy in the air unsaid between them is if Dean couldn't get an answer from Castiel, then what hope did Sam have? Both knew that the angel liked Dean a lot better then Sam.

Well no, better wasn't the word. It was different, deeper. Sam was a friend, a brother, and that was it. When it came to Dean, he was so much more. Just more. It was a 'more' that they had discovered only over the last month. And though he would never celebrate a 'month-aversery' but he had kept track.

He couldn't find his angel and he was worried. He knew that Castiel had won his civil war and he was now pretty much their leader. But it didn't mean that there wouldn't be another civil war, Raphael had come out of nowhere, so couldn't some other angel as well?

He couldn't let himself think like that. He wouldn't give up hope for his angel, he couldn't allow himself to. Plus there was something in him that told him that Castiel was okay.

Still he would not listen to that part of him until he had his angel in his arms safe and sound.

He had noticed though other strange things happening. His favorite shirts had went missing. Strangely it had started with the shirts he would notice the most and then moved on to ones he wouldn't have easily realized.

First were his older shirts, the ones that had been worn in from so many washings that they were thread bare and had started getting holes just from having so few. The very first had been his Led Zeppelin concert shirt which when he was on one of his first solo hunts had been playing nearby and he had been able to hustle himself a ticket. It had been the first time truly disobeying his father since Sam had left, and it had felt great. Even if the guilt later threatened to tear him apart much more then his father's words would have. But he was feeling reckless after what had happened when Sam left.

But his other shirts he had plenty of so the ones he wore disappeared to. He had not known why but he always had other things to worry about. First with cases and then worrying about his angel.

Where was his angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel six different kinds of bad for this chapter.


	9. Baby

Castiel hummed happily nuzzling his face against the Led Zeppelin shirt. This was one of Dean's favorite sleep shirts, or at least was as the man must have worn it for a good three days to nap in. Castiel had realized when he had been eating the pie that Dean had so lovingly made for him what had happened.

Cravings.

Castiel was impregnated with a child. A nephlim. Thoughts of Jack slipped through his mind and he grieved even more for his son. Even if Jack was not biologically his son he was his son in every way that mattered. It had always warmed him to see Dean take on such a paternal role with their son-as Jack had confessed to him choosing Castiel as his father he also chose Dean. The brothers somehow recognized this even if subconsciously as Sam never acted like Dean but more like a doting, loving uncle.

Castiel's instincts came through and he couldn't face his mate. Fear that he would push Dean away now and it would be the small thing that had horrible consequences. Like the one pebble that allowed an avalanche go, which kind of confused him but he went with the saying.

He could only hope that Jack was at peace. But now he had a fledgling in his, newly acquired, womb to worry about. He couldn't be away from Dean though even if he wanted to hide away from him. So he took himself and hid himself in the attic of the bunker, using clothing that smelled like his mate to keep him calm.

He did everything he could to make sure that his baby would be taken care of. He was going through hell in so many ways, he needed his mate with him. He wanted him to groom his wings, to hold him and through him to the baby-fledgling, to make him more pie. He wanted pumpkin pie...

But Dean wasn't sleeping so he couldn't even cuddle his mate.

It didn't matter as when he did finally fall sleeping from sheer exhaustion he screamed out as the nightmares descended upon him. Then he screamed out Castiel's name, screaming his beloved nickname.

His mate cried out for him and it made Castiel just want to run to him. But the little grace and soul mixture that made an entirely new essence. That essence that he had to protect.

In the end the dyshporia between the warring emotions was put out as he suddenly heard the sound of his name.

It wasn't the normal thing of 'Castiel' which had been so long since he had heard anyone who he didn't consider an enemy call him that, no he heard 'Cas'. Ever since Dean had called him that, though it had confused him at the time, he hadn't figured out till later it was one of the first showing of the affection the hunter was showing him.

But still this, it was different.

Cas!

So much emotion in that one little syllable. All that fear, hope, love, need all of it swirling around him as heady as the pie he had been craving for so long. “Dean,” he almost moaned and Dean climbed around the pile of clothing-his clothing-and Castiel's stormy blue eyes closed at having him so close.

“Cas, what happened to you man?!” Dean demanded pausing as he saw Castiel's stomach, already extended more then could be accounted for, even if he was still far away from the full gestation. “Cas? What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Enjoy the mpreg.


	10. Baby-Fledging

“Dean...” Castiel let out a broken moan, he always was able to put a lot of emotions into saying Dean's name but never like this. It was almost as if he didn't have Dean near him, nestling into his hunter's arms, right this second he'd combust.

“Hold on Cas, I'm here.” Dean promised pulling Castiel to him frowning as he wasn't able to hold Castiel chest to chest and pulled back. The bump on his lower abdomen worried him but he worried about that later. Castiel whimpered clinging to Dean like if he moved an inch more away from him he'd disappear.

“No Dean, please stay, please.” Castiel begged and Dean whispered to him hushing him gently.

“Shh baby, shh.” He whispered stroking his angel's black hair, “I am not pulling away from you angel, I am just going to roll you over. You can be the little spoon.” He promised and Castiel frowned but allowed Dean to move him to face away from him. He held to Dean's hand tightly until he felt the hunter's chest press to his back, his legs moving to press to Castiel's own. He relaxed as his hunter's front plastered to his back. “I'm not going anywhere, I promise.” Dean whispered and Castiel relaxed going like goo against his mate's hold.

“Thank you Dean, stay with me.”

“Of course, my angel.” Dean smiled and Castiel ignored the confusion of why Dean was referring to him by what he was but he knew that Dean liked his pet names. Baby, angel, and sweetheart were his preferred pet names for Castiel, while the angel didn't quiet understand why he would refer to him by that but allowed it. Knowing how much affection it came with from his precious hunter, he even tried some himself calling him precious and honey, and he had seen the smile that Dean would fight when he called him that. “Everything's okay Cas, I promise.” Dean swore to him kissing the back of his head, Castiel always loved when he called him by his nickname best.

“Cas...why have you been here? How long? I've been worried, man.” Dean whispered after a while of comfortable silence.

“I needed a nest.” Castiel whispered as Dean looked around at all his stuff.

“Nest? Cas this just looks like my clothing.” Dean pointed out and Castiel hummed pushing back so that he was pressed even tighter to Dean. The hunter hadn't even known that he and his angel could get any closer but he wasn't complaining. Far from it.

“They smell like you.” Castiel said simply and Dean couldn't hold back a chuckle at the simple Cas Response. That was a reason that he loved his angel so much. One reason among many. “Our fledgling will need to have your scent.”

“Fledgling?” Dean asked leaning up but as he didn't pull back Castiel didn't worry and instead turned his head to see his mate.

“Yes. You'd call it a baby.” Castiel nodded as Dean's green eyes widened, “do you hate me?” He asked and Dean gasped.

“No! I could never hate you.” Dean leaned down to look at the baby bump that Castiel had gotten. “You're pregnant? H-how? You're a guy!” Dean asked but he looked more worried and as he showed it Castiel fought to keep himself calm.

“Angels are not gendered like you think. Though we often do prefer to consider ourselves either male or female we really aren't. We are genderless. As such any angel can have a fledgling.” Castiel explained reaching down to cup the bump where his fledgling-Dean's fledgling-resided, as if to protect it. “Do you accept it Dean?” Castiel asked and Dean frowned and Castiel felt fear rise in him and the little flutter of essence of their child.

“Accept it? Accept what? If that is you Cas-I love you as a man do you think I really wouldn't you being, what do they call it? Non-binary? Genderfluid?” He asked and Castiel didn't even question how Dean knew the word that he had heard thrown around once or twice. He shook his head as Dean frowned, he knew that already, knew that Dean was his.

“No. The fledgling. The essence in me.” Dean watched him before looking to the bump once again, moving Castiel's shirt to see the bump. It was so strange as the vessel's body was mildly muscular underneath the trench coat and shirt, so it went ab, ab, baby bump.

“Baby, you mean a baby. My baby?” Dean whispered and Castiel gasped as Dean was not yet able to touch the bump as Castiel growled.

“How could you ask that Dean?! Of course it is yours!” Castiel started his anger getting to him but as Dean caught his hand he calmed enough to listen, looking into those green eyes. If it was anyone but his mate a pregnant angel would rage. Something even his father wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of, he had given pregnant beings hormones like that for a reason.

“I didn't mean it like that sweetheart.” Dean whispered his earnest looks obviously true, and that calmed Castiel down. “It's just that I am getting hit with all this at once. I can't believe I actually am going to have a family!” Now it was all hitting him but it wasn't like what Castiel was worried about. Instead Dean was ecstatic laughing happily and grabbing Castiel tightly to him and covered his shoulders and neck cooing to him.

Castiel relaxed with a sweet smile on his face as he relaxed with his mate holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Fluffeh fluff. Enjoy the mpreg.


	11. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if you read this before, but I accidentally posted the wrong chapter to this story, I posted chapter 11 of By Their Grace instead of for this chapter. I fixed it now.

“I have to call Sam.” Dean whispered reaching to his pocket for his phone. It was in the side pocket that he was laying on so it took some maneuvering to pull the phone out of his pocket.

“Dean?” Cas asked and Dean smiled leaning over to kiss his mate's cheek.

“Sam is just as worried about you as I am sweetheart.” Dean pointed out and smiled nuzzling against his angel's neck. “We need to tell him that he's going to be an uncle.” Dean chuckled and Castiel nodded but frowned.

“I can't have him here Dean.” Castiel confessed and Dean frowned holding his angel a little tighter.

“Is something wrong Cas?”

“No.” Castiel promised and hunched in on himself a bit more. Something that Dean didn't like and so he held him a bit tighter and he hummed nuzzling back against him and Dean smiled and relaxed again. “I can't have any non-family here. Sam is a brother to me.” Castiel admitted taking Dean's hand and resting it against his baby bump. “Sam will make a great uncle, but I can't have anyone here in this nest but you-my mate-and our fledglings.” Castiel confessed and Dean smiled holding him tightly.

“It's okay baby, he'll understand. We can keep this here.” He promised before growing quiet, “are you going to be here the entire pregnancy Cas?” He asked and Castiel nodded.

“I could leave for small times, as long as your scent is here, but I can't go on hunts or-”

“Like I'd let you go on any hunts when you're pregnant.” Dean chuckled placing his hand even more possessively on Castiel's stomach, “you keep this lil baby safe and sound, yeah?”

“Okay my mate.” Castiel agreed humming clinging to him, “with you in the nest with me it will be saturated with your scent.” Castiel hummed and Dean chuckled.

“If you need to smell me, I can just let you wear my clothes.” Dean smiled and Castiel shivered delightfully, wanting to be able to bury himself in his mate's scent, but now he had a way to do so.

“Yes,” Castiel almost moaned and Dean chuckled sitting up and Castiel whimpered.

“Shh Cas, take off your shirt and coat. I'll let you wear this one.” Dean said taking off his shirt and Castiel pulled his coat, tie and button up shirt as fast as he could. When Dean handed his shirt that he had been wearing just up until a few moments ago he held it up to his face taking in deep breaths as Dean pawed through Castiel's nest putting one of his simple black shirts on.

Castiel whimpered thinking he'd lose one of his nest but Dean just shushed him. “Don't worry baby, I'll wear this and once it smells like me again I'll give it to you.” He promised and that instantly made Castiel happy and Dean couldn't hold back his smile at his darling angelic mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I really liked it and how sweet it is to have Dean and Castiel cuddling.


	12. Family

When they headed down Castiel was happily lifting the collar of Dean's shirt to inhale the smell of parchment, earth, and cloves that clung to his hunter no matter what. Covered in sweat, fresh from the shower, splattered with blood, dripping with ectoplasam, no matter what he still could sense that and it always was there even if covered.

He never thought to wear his hunter's clothing but he loved it. Like having Dean near him while he wore this AC/DC shirt. Though having his precious Dean so close was the best thing ever to him. Dean was already acting almost angelic, like any angel mate when their lover was carrying a fledgling. Dean's hand was at the small of Castiel's back, wrapping around slightly to grip his hip. It would show anyone looking who knew angelic mating that Castiel was irrevocably his and that Dean would lay down his life to protect him and their fledglings.

When they got down Dean had already called Sam who was coming back from where he had gone looking for Castiel, worried something was wrong, that he was in danger. Castiel did feel guilty for putting his mate and brother through that-as Sam was just as much Castiel's brother as he was Dean's now-but it couldn't be helped. He had to do this.

“Cas!” Sam gasped seeing him and hurried over to pull him into a hug, Dean's hand slipped from his back but he kept his fingers right there, against Castiel's outer thigh. A promise that he was right there. Castiel squeezed Sam once before pulling away and smiling. “Where have you been, man? We were worried sick!”

“In my nest.” Castiel answered and Sam blinked confused, the idea of a little blue jay wearing a tie flashed though his head.

“What?”

“Cas was up in the attic this entire time, Sam, he grabbed a bunch of my clothes and just made himself a bed.” Dean explained then frowned, moving his arm back to wrap around his angel's waist.

“Wh-what? Why?!”

“Because baby bro is going to have a baby of his own!” All three jumped and turned to the voice, Dean moved Castiel behind him holding his body out so that there was no way anyone could possibly get to him while Sam was ready for a fight but both brothers gasped while Castiel couldn't see. But as Dean didn't make any move, either to attack or to push Castiel back to safety he knew it must not have been a threat so peeked from around his mate's shoulder and went stock still himself.

“G-G-G” Sam couldn't get past that sound, the G sticking in his throat bobbing painfully.

“Hehe, hiya Samshine.” Gabriel managed to get out looking contrite; more like a little boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar than one of heaven's most fearsome warriors who had gone for centuries being a trickster who doled out punishments as he saw fit.

“Gabriel.” Sam finally was able to get out and suddenly he was on him, grabbing the front of his shirt, fisting the material and trying to shake him even if he couldn't move the angel at all unless said angel let him. “You asshole, you fucking asshole.” Sam muttered out looking down while Dean and Castiel blinked confused what was going on.

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered reaching up to cup his face and for just one moment Dean and Castiel had to deal with what they've been putting Sam through for years. It felt like such a intimate moment that they should look away but they couldn't as they were part of this conversation. Even if the two were lost in their own world.

If only Sam wasn't in the middle of a crisis this revenge would be sweet.

“You've been alive this entire time?! You let me grieve you, you asshole! You let me grieve!” He growled out and Gabriel looked down looking guilty.

“I know Samshine, I know. I couldn't get out of the Empty till now sugar cube.” He whispered and Sam blinked going stock still. Gabriel was dead then.

“Brother, what is going on?” He asked and Gabriel turned pulling Sam against his chest as Dean blinked and he grinned.

“Well little Cassie, I am in charge of waking the dead!” He chuckled and leaning down to press his lips to Sam's forehead and Dean frowned remembering how Sam had been both times Gabriel had died. He feared for his brother, could he stand to lose him a third time?

What comes in twos comes in threes.

But he wasn't going to say anything. He wouldn't let his baby brother lose him, nor his mate lose his brother.

“But anyway little Cassie, I am more then anything the angel of fertility, so there is a bonded pair in need of a little help to have a little nelphim.” He hummed and Castiel and Dean's eyes widened and he chuckled resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

“Y-you...made Cas pregnant?”

“No, I rather think it was your dick in his ass that did that.” 

“Gabriel!” “Sick, that is my brother!” “Seriously dude?” All three said to him at the same, more yelled but Gabriel just chuckled.

“You two would have a fledgling eventually, I just made it happen a little easier.” He promised and wrapped his arm around his own mate's shoulders, “be glad that I am a good older brother, it was hard to keep away from my darling little Samsquatch.”

The fact that Sam looked wanting to yell at him again but was obviously too happy to have his angel back to do that. It made Dean smile as he held his pregnant mate to his chest he swore to himself, making a vow that he would keep his mate and the fledgling he was carrying, as well as his brother and his own mate safe.

And the fact that Sam hadn't quiet realized how deeply what he had with Gabriel ran he wouldn't say anything. Just smirk and chuckle from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel! I missed Gabe, and there is no way I'm not having him here.


	13. Pamper

“How are you feeling Cas?” Dean asked worriedly rubbing his back while Castiel was busy enjoying his piece of pie. Russian salmon pie. He was worried with how much Castiel wanted pie, the pregnancy cravings that Dean wouldn't refuse his mate. Still he needed to make sure that Castiel got everything that he needed.

Castiel was more then happy to do what his precious hunter wished. He had no problem taking the prenatal vitamins, nor eating the healthy meals as Dean always made sure to make small personal pies for him every day. However Castiel was more then happy to eat the savory pie, it still satasfied his craving for pie and kept his mate calm.

Ever since he found out that Castiel was expecting their child he had become protective, doting. He had seen it the few times his siblings would mate and have fledglings. Dean was an amazing mate and showing how good a sire he would be.

“What do you think the kids will call us, Cas?” Dean asked as he finished fluffing the pillows for the angels. Normally Cas would sit at the table, but as he had an aching back and so Dean had set him in the electric blanket so that Castiel would be relaxed.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked frowning, “what do the young normally call their parents?” He asked and Dean chuckled.

“Well, mommy and daddy, mama and papa, mom and dad; I don't know, there are tons.” Dean explained and shook his head, “I guess they'll grow up calling us whatever we refer to ourselves as.” He added and smirked as he hummed, “I think I'll have them call me daddy, but do you want them to call you?” He asked and Castiel looked between Dean, his ever expanding stomach, and the meal lovingly prepared by his mate.

“I know usually the mother is considered the one who carried and birthed the fledglings but I do prefer the male side even if I am not.” He explained and stroked his free hand on his stomach which Dean's soon joined. Castiel knew that Dean could never get enough of touching where his baby was resting safe and sound inside of Castiel.

“Do you want to be called daddy to?” Dean asked and Castiel shook his head.

“I always did like the term 'papa', do you think that would be a proper name?” He asked and Dean smirked at the simple question that made him think of how much it was like Castiel to ask. It was his angel. He never in a million years thought he would have this.

He never thought that he would be able to be with Castiel. He was an angel for god's sake, there was no reason to want Dean of all people, even when he found out that angels did take mates. Still why would Castiel want someone as broken as Dean?

Then somehow Castiel did, and that was more then Dean had ever hoped for. But then he was having a family, and kids. The fear was there, of course, he didn't want to think about why. What if he was like his own father? What if he put so much pressure on his oldest child, the child that his angel was carrying right now? He didn't resent caring so much for Sammy, his little brother was his whole world and he loved him with all his heart, but he didn't want to put any child through the pain, stress, and fear that came with being told that they were responsible for a child when they were still a child themselves. 

The children-because growing up with a little brother he did want to give them siblings and so wanted more then just one child and hoped Castiel would agree-would know how important it was for them to watch each others backs and be there for each other. They'd all be loved the same.

But still he was, now that he knew he had a baby on the way, was so excited to have them. Even if he was still so worried and didn't know what he was going to do. He hadn't even thought nor talked to Castiel about names or anything like that and really they should get to that.

“Yeah Cas, papa sounds like a great way for our little baby to call you.” Dean smiled and cooed hearing and imagining a little baby with a fresh freckled face with blue eyes and blonde hair, or a clean faced baby with green eyes and black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love seeing Dean be all caring for anyone. Seeing him hold babies, interact with kids, and hold a bunny just makes me coo at the cuteness.


	14. Charlie

“Knock, knock!' Dean looked up from his makeshift wood shop where he was making a crib for his baby that was getting closer as the day went by. Right now his mate was enjoying talking to his little brother both having tea, having a book club or something he wasn't sure. Still he was happy that his boyfriend and little brother got along so well.

Plus he had time to make this surprise for his mate and to be baby.

“Charlie!” Dean smiled as he saw one of the few people who were close enough for him to call family. Few had earned that; Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Cas, Gabe, and of course Charlie. “Where have you been girl?” He asked with a smirk as he finished drilling for one of the bars.

He wasn't nearly as good woodworking as he was in automotive but still he wasn't too shabby.

“Around, I am a hunter.” She giggled moving foreword to sit on a nearby stool. “But I heard a certain somebody put a bun in a angel food cake's oven.” She cooed and Dean grimaced shaking his head.

“Charlie.” He groaned as she giggled and hummed happily.

“I'm sorry Dean-ie-ba-bean-ie I couldn't resist.” She giggled happily and Dean rolled his eyes at her but his soft smile at her took any bite out of it.

“Okay Charlie, you going to be here then come help me, hold this steady.” Dean pointed towards a block of wood that he wanted to make another delicate lovely piece of bar.

“Aye, aye cap'n!” Charlie giggled hurrying to his side to help him.

The two talked as they worked together. Charlie was only holding the wood still as Dean hammered and screwed it, but she helped him taking her own artistic to paint stylized, streamlined in green designs over the white pain Dean painted and as he set it up making sure it was more than able to hold a baby. It was able to hold up his full adult man's weight it could hold a baby. Or a fledgling.

“Dean?” Dean glanced up at the clock and cursed.

“Dammnit,” Dean groaned and Castiel felt his heart stab, thinking Dean was mad to hear him, “I'm sorry babe, I was working on the crib for the baby and talking to Charlie and lost track of time, I don't have a pie for you.” Dean explained and Castiel's hormones relaxed and he smiled at how doting Dean truly was, it was rare to see because Dean always worried about showing emotions like that but now he was letting himself do this.

“It's okay Dean; I'm sure Charlie would like to join us for some tea and those lemon squares you made two days ago.” He smiled and Dean chuckled leaning walking over sweating a bit and with parts of paint on him, leaning over to kiss his temple.

“You're the one who woke me up wanting lemons.” He whispered in his ear causing a lovely shiver rack through the pregnant angel's body. He took a loving kiss while Dean headed inside, and suddenly Charlie was there.

“Hey Cas, did I hear about lemon squares?” Charlie asked with a wide grin and Castiel nodded and offered his arm to the red head who quickly moved to put her arm in his.

“Yes you did Charlie, come on in and have some tea with me, ever since he found out I was to have this fledgling, Dean has refused to let me help.” He sighed a bit, he was not the best at cooking before but he wasn't that bad.

“Well he is an expecting papa,” Charlie hummed, “he's probably just worried, let him pamper you a bit, of course if it goes too much then just talk to him. I know neither of you like to but use your words.” She added giggling as Castiel chuckled, despite himself and how different it was from angel traditions and ceremony he understood what this was. It was Dean showing how much he loved and cared for the nelphim that was growing inside of him.

“Yes, well it isn't too bad, most angels would keep their expecting mate in the nest until they birth them, but I am too used to moving around now,” Castiel offhandedly mentioned shuddering at the thought of being in the nest waiting for his mate to come back, he much preferred being in Dean's presence constantly, smiling at Charlie happy to talk with the woman who by far was Dean's little sister in all but blood-which made her his as well-nodding to show she was okay and he led her inside. He found the kettle already on the stove and the tea pot with the three Earl Grey (Castiel's favorite) tea bags in the pot waiting for the water that was heating in the kettle. 

On the table sat the tray that Sam had found in a thrift shop-the younger Winchester hated coffee and only drank it when he needed caffeine but loved tea while the older Winchester wasn't a fan of tea but loved coffee while Castiel was firmly the rare breed that loved both coffee and tea-already there was two tea cups and saucers, two plates already having a few of the lemon bars waiting to be enjoyed, two spoons, the sugar bowl and the little creamer pitcher was sat away from the tray obviously waiting to be filled with milk.

Dean had obviously gotten everything and was now chopping carrots thickly, potatoes waiting to be peeled and chopped as well as a can of peas and a packet of ground beef was browning in a skillet on the oven. “Hey there you are baby,” Dean grinned and gave a quick wink, “cherry pie for dessert, but first farmer's pie.” Dean winked and Castiel grinned at the thought of two pies for lunner as Dean called it. “You staying for lunner Char?”

“Lunner?” Charlie asked and Dean shrugged.

“Lunch-dinner, like brunch only different.”

“Oh, yeah that sounds nice, I kind of need to crash.”

“I'm making waffles tomorrow.” That was Dean's only response, looking over to Castiel who gave an impeccable nod. “Now you two go hang out, it'll be a while before the tea is ready.”

“I've never seen Dean like this.” Charlie said as she and Castiel settled down on a couch in one of the sitting rooms. 

“He is a good mate.” Castiel felt oddly protective over Dean now, not that he wasn't always but now even more as he was his mate instead of just his charge, best friend and secret loved one.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing,” she held up her arms to show she meant no harm, she absolutely adored Dean to. “Just that he is different with you, it's adorable.” Being appeased Castiel calmed and the two slipped into talk, mostly focusing on his pregnancy and how it compares to him being a angel-both how it was different from a human pregnancy and how it was different then the few of his siblings who had mated and had new angels as well. He also tried to ask how she was enjoying hunting, but she was much more interested in his pregnancy and also how Dean was fairing, when Castiel refereed to the baby as her future nephew or niece she had cried tears of joy hugging him, promising to be the best aunt ever for his baby.

Which is how Dean found them when he came in and just chuckled. “Come on Red, do you honestly think you wouldn't be the kid's aunt?” He asked with a grin ruffling her hair and kissing Castiel's temple before leaving.

Castiel was later disappointed to find out Farmer's Pie wasn't an actual pie made from cooked beef, vegetables and mashed potatoes, however the fact that the baby he was carrying-Dean's baby-needed it and the promise of those little individual pies he had made for all of them that was cherry waiting for him once he was finished. And the fact that Charlie had plans to pull Sam away so they could plan-being the baby's aunt and uncle and needing to be ready when it was born, Castiel could spend it sitting in Dean's lap, taking turns to feed each other.

Not that Dean had any problems with PDA, but they had to sit in a sitting room for Castiel to sit in Dean's lap and then Sam would complain about the crumbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Charlie too much. She is alive. She didn't die. It didn't happen. She will be an honorary aunt to the baby-fledgling. This was originally very short but I made it about twice the length now, it isn't the longest chapter so imagine how short it was originally!


	15. Baby Names

“What do you want them to be?” Castiel asked touching his extended stomach. He had gotten heavier and heavier with child and was now not able to leave the bunker in case it raised too many eyebrows as well as to keep him safe.

“What do you mean Cas?” Dean asked having shown the pieces of the crib to Castiel to see if he didn't like it and needed any changes. Castiel had already approved of the main body of the crib, but he wanted to make sure he liked the bars, or if he needed to change them, he hoped not since he had already fished all eight bars. He didn't mean to but he had gotten into the groove of woodwork and had forgotten everything around him losing himself in it. However Castiel had loved it, leaving Dean to just finish sanding it-making sure that it was perfectly smooth-and now was just staining it before painting it. They were outside so that it could air out easily and Castiel and he had picked for the nursery to be green walls with white furniture.

If he had time, he would make a rocking chair to go into the nursery.

Right now he just had to finish staining the crib before going on to paint it. He was thinking about adding a little bit of green detailing to it to. He'd have to ask Castiel what he thought. The bigger part of the crib had green details-painted by Charlie, who had already begun sewing up nerdy dolls and stuffed animals for the soon to come niece or nephew. He knew she had to be good at sewing to make her own cosplay but he was impressed with the speed. Already they had the entire original avengers team stuffed dolls, a Leila doll, and a big R2-D2 pillow. But he didn't want to go too overboard on the green and make it look gaudy.

“Do you want a son or daughter?” Dean froze with the paintbrush held in midair. He thought about it, really thought about it. A little girl with long black hair, blue eyes and freckles or a little boy with blonde hair that was always in a perpetual bed head with green eyes and that beloved familiar head tilt.

“I would love them just the same whether a son or daughter.” Dean said and held his hand up knowing that Castiel would and he tilted his head curiously about the gesture, “it means hold on a second.” He answered before sighing, “I took care of Sammy pretty much our entire life, I've never really watched over girls but I don't think it is too different.” Dean said and shrugged, “I would love them and be happy to have a family; I guess...I always thought if I was to have a kid I thought of having a daughter.” Dean knew why it was, though he would never say why, when he thought of a son he thought of taking care of Sammy and while he never resented it he viewed it as a little brother so to a daughter he can be just a dad in his mind.

Plus he was afraid with a son he'd end up making him more a hunter then a kid. He has no idea what he would do with that, it worries him, he can't just let his kids not know about the dangers but wants them to be a child as long as they can.

“What would you want to name a daughter?” Castiel asked and he expected Dean to say Mary. It made sense with how important his mother had always been to him, but Dean didn't say that.

“I don't know man,” Dean shrugged and sighed, “right now my mind is just on you baby; making sure you're okay and the baby is, I haven't even thought of when they'd be born.” Dean confessed and smiled, “I know that normally its when I get comfortable all hell breaks loose, but I think we might be okay.” Castiel felt his care and love swell inside him knowing just how much fear his mate had that he'd lose it all. How he didn't believe that he was worthy of being happy.

“Dean, come here.” Castiel called and Dean put the brush down, standing and wiping some soil off his one knee where he had been kneeling finishing up the crib. When he got close enough Castiel's hand shot out, grabbing the hunter's wrist moving his hand to splay across his extended stomach, soon enough the fledgling would be big enough for him to feel when it moved around inside of him.

“This is our fledgling inside of me. You deserve a family, and happiness.” Castiel looked into his eyes, making sure that Dean would see the truth in his blue eyes. Dean glanced away but his hand stayed on the fledgling underneath Castiel's skin, protective and loving.

“You are wrong about that sweetheart, but you do and so does the baby.” Before Castiel could argue Dean was leaning down kissing him, cutting Castiel off. His hunter would have to be a fool to think that Castiel would let this go and he knew how smart his beloved one was, but for just the moment he would let it go.

“What about a son? Do you have anything you would want to name him?” Castiel asked and Dean took the intermission for what it was and continued on knowing Castiel would want to talk more in detail later. Talk about how he viewed himself.

“Bobby. I'd want to name him after Bobby.” Dean answered almost immediately and Castiel felt fond remembrance for the grizzled hunter who had been lost and been such a blow to both Winchesters. “What about you though, sweetheart? You've got to have some ideas about names you'd like for kids.”

“I've not had reason to think, I never wished for a mate with any of my brothers or sisters. Then I was sure you didn't...” he trailed off as Dean looked down, how different the two were they were very similar as well. Both loved the other but remained quiet, for far too long. But they weren't going to dwell on that because now they were together and that is what mattered. “I haven't really thought when it came to a son yet, just haven't thought of it yet, but for a daughter I have always liked the name Elena.”

“Elena?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow, “it's a pretty name, something nice for a little girl.” Dean smiled and Castiel relaxed while Dean rubbed his baby bump. “So this kind of works out, huh?” Dean teased with a smile, “if the baby is a boy we'll name him Bobby or maybe Robert would be better?” Dean mused before shaking his head, “and if they are a girl, we'll name her Elena, sound good angel?” Dean asked and Castiel looked confused at Dean before nodding.

“Yes, that sounds good, human.” Castiel didn't know why but now Dean was laughing and leaned over to kiss Castiel's forehead.

“I've said it before, and I mean it Cas, never change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean freaking out over how to take care of and give a good life to his kids makes me just smile. Sad smile but a smile. I wish I could make him OOC and be the kind of guy to take care of his mental health and feel he deserves nice things, but he doesn't feel that way. But he's getting a happy ending in this story dang it!


	16. Nursery

“What do you think then Cas?” Dean asked as he placed the crib that had plenty of time to air out down where Castiel had directed it. Sam had taken to being a uncle and so had Charlie being a honorary aunt. Sam had painted the entire room-turned-nursery green and insisted that Dean take the time to just watch over Castiel, who despite the two not being married considered him his brother-in-law.

Dean couldn't marry anyone, since he was considered to be dead by the FBI as well as Castiel still in the body of Jimmy Novac so had instead exchanged rings and kissed, Castiel now considering himself Castiel Winchester since he didn't have a last name it really was not possible to consider Dean taking his name even if Dean had been open to hyphening their names.

“That is good, we can have the toy box you're working on over there.” He pointed and Dean smiled at the idea of more things he had been making for their baby. He had always loved working with cars but was no slouch with woodworking even if he normally didn't do it since he rarely needed to.

He was glad he could make simple geometric shapes. He leaned over to gently cup his husband's stomach. “How are you two, sweetheart?” Dean asked and Castiel placed his hand over Dean's.

“We are fine Dean,” Castiel promised, “everything's good.” He took Dean's free hand and rested against his side.

“Cas?” Dean questioned and he smiled squeezing his hand.

“Carrying our fledgling around just exhausts me.” Castiel assured and Dean frowned taking his hand off of Castiel's baby bump and placing his hand back down this time on the small of Castiel's back leading him away to their room (it had once been Dean's room but now it was theirs and he was so happy to that) and settled Castiel's down onto their bed, fluffing the pillows and getting Castiel's his favored thimble and carded wool.

“How are you feeling baby?” Dean asked and Castiel smiled shaking his head rolling the thimble down his thigh.

“I'm fine Dean, I just need to have a moment, I could have just sat in the rocking chair.” Dean shook his head and Castiel smiled indulgently at his mate.

“We have to be careful Cas.” Dean said and Castiel allowed himself to watch his angel who happily was spinning yarn.

“I'll be fine Dean, Gabriel would have warned me about anything.” Castiel assured and smiled, “he gave me the strongest fledgling he could-and he would warn me if it wasn't much.” Castiel trusted his brother, Gabriel being one of the few of his siblings he could trust.

“I guess you're right, it's just...” Dean trailed off and Castiel didn't need him to finish and reached out to touch Dean's hand.

“Yes.” He agreed moving to entwine their fingers and moving their clasped hands up to his lips to place a gentle kiss to his mate's hand.

They remained looking into each others eyes for so long neither knew. And since Sam wasn't in their room with them they had no one to know how long it was. It wasn't eye sex, it was tender eye love making.

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked after a while giving his mate's hand a squeeze. “What are you going to do with all this yarn you've been making?” He asked curiously their eyes still staring at each other.

“I could knit some things for our fledgling, but will also donate some of it.” He added and Dean hummed and chuckled looking away from Castiel, he was embarrassed. “Dean?”

“I...I can help you. I learned to knit when I was younger.” Dean said and Castiel raised one eyebrow waiting for Dean to answer and he took a while. Castiel kept quiet waiting for his love to continue on. “I was taught by this old lady in a hotel, they had a continental breakfast and she saw me watching her and so took me in and taught me.” He then chuckled remembering the elderly woman who was probably dead by now.

“She taught you to knit?” He asked and Dean nodded and grinned, she was the closest he could think of having a grandmotherly figure.

“More then that, she would buy thrift store sweaters and undo them to get yarn. So I shoplifted some knitting needles from Walmart and rounded out some money to buy a three dollar sweater so Sammy and I could have scarves, hats, gloves...just stuff to help keep us warm.” Dean smiled remembering that and then frowned, “of course when Dad saw me knitting...that wasn't pretty.” He shook his head letting out a laugh again hiding behind his humor.

It didn't fool his angel.

“Well maybe we can buy some knitting needles and you could make them a blanket. I think it would be nice.” He said and Dean looked at him the flare of hope in his green eyes shining brightly. “It'd make me really happy Dean, and I think our child would appreciate it.” Castiel whispered and Dean grinned.

“Anything you want Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to hold Dean and Castiel. Seriously.


	17. Labor

Dean smiled as he looked at the nursery. It was fully done. Everything was planned out and he happily couldn't wait to have the baby out here with him. Castiel was so big he was about to burst and was more then ready to have the baby.

Laying across the crib that Dean had made was the baby blanket he had knitted. Castiel had loved the idea, and in truth Dean did to. The cotton that Castiel had with his own hand spun and dyed green, yellow, pink and blue and Dean had knitted the blanket himself. It was something that was made by hand by both of them, and something important.

He had always been fine with knitting but he always had a bit of trouble with purling, he could do 'continental knitting' as the old lady had insisted was the correct way to knit and allowed him to knit faster, he was fine with it in knitting but purling...purling was a different story, so he still did it the 'American way'.

Dean knew that Castiel loved all animals, but the two that are his favorite are guinea pigs and bumble bees. Guinea pigs come in all shapes and sizes but bumble bees, at least the ones that Castiel loved so much, were just black and yellow. So he decided he would make a black and yellow striped blanket for their bed. Already Dean had made a blue, yellow, green, and pink sat flung over the crib that when Sam had seen it called it a 'basset' which was basically a crib that was for a small baby, Dean was already working on a bigger crib so when the baby-or fledgling as Castiel insisted on calling them, he also would have intuition that the baby would be a boy or girl but he almost daily changed which he thought-something that Dean would just chuckle and kiss Castiel promising that what was important was that they were happy and healthy no matter what gender, and until then they will keep everything gender neutral.

And yes, if his son wants to embroider, do ballet, play with dolls, and loves pink he will be more than free to. If his daughter wants to be a tom boy, go ahead, Dean was nothing if not non-judgmental. He loved the baby that hadn't even been born and the last thing he was going to do was force them to be something they weren't. They were going to get to be kids. He'd teach them to defend themselves but otherwise they would be safe and have a childhood that he had been too small to give to Sam.

There were so many blankets already, not just the blanket that hung off the crib-basset, whatever!-that would be kept in easy access to wrap the baby around to carry them. Also there was a 'swaddle blanket' that came out looking like the basic shape of a spider web but was in a repeating pattern of thick bright green and yellow (which was a pain to make) and would be used to swaddle the baby up, while there was finally a stripped black, blue, white, and pink that would be an extra blanket. Just because.

Blankets were valuable. Especially baby blankets.

He always did miss the baby blanket that his grandmother had apparently crochet for him, he was glad at least Sam's had been saved.

He would allow their child to grow safe and sound and happy. He wanted it all to be safe for his babies, both Castiel as well as little Robert or Elena.

“What do you think Cas?” Dean asked with a smile over the happy little nursery. The little toy box was made up, not yet anything in it but there would be. It was painted green and added was the word 'TOYS' with the T being pink, the O being yellow, the Y being blue and the S being red, now the little toys Charlie had made and the black and white coo patterned things Sam had gotten, because the little nerd had found that pattern helps developing eyes, Dean didn't understand how but trusted his brother who was taking to being an uncle like a fish to water. He had just finished a rocking chair that was painted blue with green details-a request from Castiel while Dean had been planning to just paint it white or use a wood stain. Sitting on the seat was a cushion made of a Star Wars fabric Castiel had sewn. Hanging from the ceiling was a baby mobile that Sam had made, it had taken him forever to sew the little figureines but he could sew-a hunter turned a student turned hunter again had plenty of ripped clothing that needed to be hemmed by hand since they couldn't really carry around a sewing machine. Hanging from the mobile was a moon, star, sun, a little angel, a squirrel, a guinea pig and a bee.

It looked perfect. Besides maybe a rug, maybe a bookcase to hold the baby's baby books, a lap blanket to go with the rocking chair might be nice to...they'd see. He never thought he would have this, would want this so badly, but he was so glad to have it.

“I like it, I think the windows could use some-” Castiel cut off with a gasp gripping his stomach.

“Cas? Cas?!” Dean was at his side immediately and helping him keep steady.

“It's time.”

“Time?” Dean gasped his heart racing shaking slightly and jumped as he heard a different voice.

“Fledglings are coming.” Gabriel chuckled putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, Sam was running behind him fast. “Congrats Sasquatch! You're about to be a uncle.” He chuckled looking at Sam before turning to Dean and Castiel. “Get Cassie to your guys bed Dean-o.” He told and Dean nodded at the archangel walking Castiel slowly to make sure that Castiel was fine.

When his angel boyfriend stumbled Dean wasn't about to let that happen. He wasn't about to let his pregnant mate fall and so picked Castiel up. He walked him down to their bedroom-more of a jog as he held Castiel in his arms bridal style-and he gently set him down on the bed.

“Okay Dean-o, take off his shirt and pull his pants down.”

“Dude!' Sam complained and Gabriel rolled his eyes and shoving Sam a bit. It wasn't hard but still the younger hunter stumbled. The archangel's hand shot out grabbing Sam, keeping him steady.

“Sorry Samshine,” Gabriel's voice took on a worried tone, one that Dean recognized, some distant part of his mind realized it was the sound Castiel made when Dean got hurt, but right now he was too worried about Castiel. And how had he never wondered how he would birth the baby?! His vessel was a man! How'd the baby get out?! “We need the torso exposed, not down to his knees or anything, just keep that there is nothing on his baby bump.” That cleaved his panic, he could freak out later, right now his mate needed him. Castiel had taken to wearing only very large shirts and sweatpants to keep him comfortable.

Dean did as instructed cooing gently to Castiel. He moved the clothing and Castiel whined slightly Dean giving him his hand.

“Shh Cas, it's okay sweetheart.” Dean cooed to him whispering softly, “I'm here Cas, you're doing so good.” Dean assured kissing his forehead, pressing his face against Castiel's, “I'm here baby, I'm here. You're doing so good Cas, I love you so much. It'll be over soon.” He promised and Castiel held tightly to him.

While Dean cooed to him and assured him, Sam was on the other side of Castiel just taking his hand being supportive. It wasn't like Dean, it was a friendship, a brotherly love. His other hand was resting on Gabriel's shoulder, who was busy working over his little brother, giving the archangel his psychic energy.

None knew how long it was but there was a bright white light, it started soft but slowly grew brighter and brighter as the being of light rose from Castiel's stomach. “It's a girl.” Gabriel said with a grin pointing towards the small yellow and green swaddling blanket Dean had made that Sam must have grabbed when he followed.

“Elena.” Castiel whispered and Dean let out a chuckle.

“A baby girl, oh Cas you did so good.” Dean smiled and Gabriel, for some reason, handed the baby to Sam. Sam was more then happy to hold his niece, Elena if that was what Castiel had called her, he wasn't one hundred percent sure since it was barely more then a whisper. He could have said 'baby' or something in Enochian, and Dean just heard what he thought.

Still, it should be the parents who held her first.

“Uh Gabe? I love to hold her but shouldn't D-”

“We're not done yet.” Gabriel said and already Castiel had frozen up, “Sam call her time of birth!”

“Cas!” Dean yelled holding Castiel's hand watching him frantically.

“Relax Dean-o, you're just going to be the proud daddy of twins.” Gabriel assured as Castiel let out a happy laugh.

“Twins?” Castiel smiled happily holding Dean's hand.

“Yep baby bro, Sammy get another blanket for baby number two.” He demanded and Sam hurried to the nursery he had just been in, being careful of his niece in his arms. He wasn't as comfortable holding babies as his older brother was but he could do so. Dean wasn't happy to see his daughter leave the room before he even got to hold her but Castiel needed him and he knew that Sam would guard the newborn with his life.

Sam was back holding Elena in his arms with the green, blue, pink and yellow blanket from the basset over his shoulder. “Perfect timing! Give her to Dean, and give me the blanket.”

Dean took his daughter lovingly into his arms and as he looked down into the green eyes that were the exact shade of his own, the black puff of hair and he couldn't help but grin. “Cas, she's so beautiful.” Dean whispered the love choking his voice. It was enough to distract Castiel as he finished having his second fledgling.

“A boy.” Gabriel finished wrapping the small baby in his arms as Sam helped Castiel sitting up and Dean watched worriedly but was fine as Gabriel handed the baby boy over to the angel.

“Robert.” Castiel grinned and Sam's hazel eyes widened.

“Robert?” Sam questioned and Dean nodded.

“Y..yeah..we're thinking of calling him Robby or Rob instead of Bobby.” Dean explained and Sam grinned looking at the little baby who was yawning looking up at his papa with freckles already dusting his face, his blonde wispy baby hair and when he opened his eyes they were blue.

“Bobby would love that.” Sam grinned and Dean did as well, carefully working his way to sit beside Castiel so they could both bond with their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the babies are born, and surprise twins! My muse demanded it.


	18. Epilogue

1 year later

“Dean. We are not having birthday pies.” Castiel sighed as his mate looked through his box of recipes he had collected. Now that they were staying in the bunker like it was a home and they had their twins he had been all on board with making home cooked meals for their children.

Castiel never spoke of it but he knew that Dean wanted their children to live the life that he and his brother never got the chance to. Still they were already being raised on classic rock, folklore and tomato and rice soup when they didn't feel good. He already talked about training when they were older, maybe nine or ten, he didn't want them to be hunters but he did want them to know what was out there, just so they would be able to protect themselves, but he wouldn't take away their childhood; they'd not know what was really out there till they were seventeen or so sounded like a good age. They'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

“Come on Cas, there is no reason for them to have cake two days in a row.” Dean pointed out and Castiel sighed, it was true in a way. Birthday parties were to celebrate the 'birthday girl' or 'birthday boy' as Dean would say but as twins they were born on the same day and Dean didn't want them to have to share that. Dean had grown up where a birthday party was all but nonexistent, for Sam he could go and find a toy for a present and something sweet he could get; cookies, pie, even just candy as he rarely could get an entire cake for him. That was one big thing for him, he would give them the childhood that he would have wanted for himself and Sam.

“Besides, it'll be Elena's birthday first. And she loves pie.” It was true, Elena did love pie, while Robby loved cookies. Of course they didn't let them have only sweets but a little every other day or so, but since Elena was born first and so technically older, even if by only a few minutes, they decided she'd take the day before their actual birthday and Robby would two days later the day after their actual birthday. It was actually Sam's idea for neither to get their actual birthday so when they were older they wouldn't feel left out if one didn't get their 'real' birthday.

“Just like her daddy,” Castiel scoffed and Dean couldn't help but grin. “Shut up, assbutt.” Castiel grunted but the smile and obvious love in his voice took any sting he could have possibly gotten from the words.

“Come on Cas, you know I'm adorable.” He winked at his angel and Castiel, despite agreeing whole heatedly with him, rolled his eyes.

“Fine, lets make her a birthday pie.” Castiel sighed and Dean chuckled, “we can probably ask Sam and Gabriel to run and pick up some streamers. What is Elena's favorite color this week?” He asked, while Robby's favorite color was red, Elena changed her favorite color every week or so.

“Purple. Dark purple.” Dean grinned, normally it would cause him to roll his eyes as her favorite color went from being a lilac to a dark purple, they were both purple; but it was too cute when coming from his little girl.

Elena's birthday party was something he was very proud of. With a Disney princess sign that said 'Happy Birthday' with pretty dark purple paper plates and plastic silverware along with matching streamers. Gabriel had run out getting everything including all the same but in red for Robby's birthday for the day after tomorrow, for that they would make him a cake-chocolate, which was his favorite.

Gabriel who had become 'double uncle' as had Sam. How Sam and Gabriel ended up together was something Dean tried not to think about. Or at least how he found out. 

Walking in on your brother and brother-in-law making out, with Sam shirtless and working Gabriel's pants down when they were supposed to be babysitting Elena and Robby, who were asleep. That was shocking.

\- - -

“I think they are happy.” Kristen smiled at her own set of twins were playing with Elena and Robby, her husband, Tyeler, was across the way, holding their ten month old infant son,while talking to another couple, Cici and Jacob, whose son was right now playing with Robby. While the set of twin girls-Aurora and Luna-were close to Elena, Robby was very close to the little boy Jasper, whose single mother Jasmine was sweet on the divorced father Cody who was talking to Tyeler about their shared hobby of gaming while his son, Sean, was giggling with Robby.

“Yeah, I can't believe it has been a year since we had Elena and Robby.” For obvious reasons the adults thought that Dean and Castiel had a surrogate carry their children. Dean now was almost fully out of the hunting business. He wouldn't make his kids grow up, having what happened to his father happen to Castiel, of course he knew that his mate-husband would never do what John had done but still. He provided research and made with Sam-who now that he could stop found he didn't want to. Dean provided a service where he would scan for possible cases and do as much research as possible to at the very least giving a list of the possible monsters it could be. Dean was more than ready to back off, let the younger hunters do the hunting. He could pair hunters up to if they wanted and even set up for hunters to train or learn first aid. He was even trying to get contacts with other countries. He could still help people but not run the risk that he or his family would be in danger. 

They had even moved from the bunker in the last year and now it was a place for hunters to stay and train. Dean had a new social security number-curtsy of Charlie-as did Castiel. They were now Dean Jensen and Castiel James Winchester, having adopted twins Elena Mary Winchester and Robert “Robby” Misha Winchester. Along with Sam having one as well as Gabriel, Samuel “Sam” William Winchester and his boyfriend-Dean was still shocked not about that, not ever having thought there was anything romantic between the two-Gabriel “Gabe” Jared Milton. Charlie stayed at the bunker now full time, training hunters in weapons, hand-to-hand, and first aid, Dean and Castiel also sometimes made the trip two towns over to teach some as well, Sam and Gabriel now made frequent stops at the bunker and at Dean and Castiel's home.

Dean and Castiel had bought a four bedroom, two and a half bath home. Dean worked at a garage fixing up cars and Castiel had taken a job at the local pet supply store. Right now Elena and Robby-with the second basset Dean had made in a hurry using the crib that he had made and nearly finished he quickly finished so both could sleep until he finished the basset. They were not yet big enough to move onto the twin cribs Dean had made but would be soon. When they got older they'd be separated in two rooms and the guest room was pretty much Sam and Gabriel's room.

This was the kind of life Dean would scoff at, even if he secretly wanted it. His kids playing in the yard with other children-having a childhood-and sitting around with other parents just talking, his arm slung over a lover. An apple pie life, hell there was three pies-apple, pecan, and cherry; apple made by him, Kristen made the cherry pie and Cody made the pecan pie. He didn't feel smothered though, or like he needed to run-needed to move; he was happy. Really happy.

Fuck was he lucky.

“I know what you mean,” Kristen smiled looking over to the one year olds who were playing with her own twins, Castiel and Dean nodded. Sam and Gabriel weren't here, they'd be here for the twins actual birthday tomorrow, and the day after they'd celebrate Robby's birthday, having chosen not to make the twins share a birthday so one would have a party the day before and the other the day after their actual birthday.

“Isn't baby Orion almost to his first birthday?” Jasmine asked and she nodded smiling as she looked at her son snoozing in her husband's arms. If Dean noticed that Jasmine, instead of looking at the sleeping baby was using the excuse to look at Cody he said nothing but just smirked.

“Yep, and soon it'll be this little one's to.” She grinned placing a hand on her stomach.

“You are pregnant again.” Castiel didn't say it like a question but the woman did nod.

“Yep, looks like soon little Elena and Robby will have another playmate.” She joked and they nodded with a chuckle and Castiel grinned.

“Ooh, around the same time they'll also be having a cousin.” Dean looked shocked and gasped as his eyes widened.

“Sammy and Gabe are going to have a baby?” He asked shocked and the two women looked at them with open curiosity.

“Yes, Gabriel just told me he got the call that the surrogate had indeed gotten pregnant. He hasn't gotten a chance to tell Sam as he was at work at the time. He'll tell him tonight, so don't say anything.” To the two women who were enjoying tea-while Dean had some coffee since he may have given up alcohol except for every now and then when he and Castiel had date nights but there was no way he was sipping leaf water that smelled like flowers. But Dean knew that Gabriel was pregnant, like Castiel had been.

Sam was still in the family business, Gabriel was an archangel so it could be different than Castiel's pregnancy. He was the angel of fertility so there was nothing to worry about there. Dean was already a father, now he was going to be an uncle.

Strangely he couldn't find himself worrying too much like he knew just a few short years ago he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end, I hope you liked this story. I liked writing it. I have a lot to say now; Sam's middle name has been revealed but Dean's never had, so I gave him the middle name of his actor, but I see Cas taking his vessel's middle name in honor of Jimmy Novak, so Mary never came back in this story so I could see Dean giving his daughter the middle name of his mom, and I struggled with Robby's middle name and decided since Dean's actor was shown I'd give him Cas's actor as a middle name, and the only one missing was Sam's actor so gave that for Gabe's middle name. Don't worry, Gabe's pregnancy goes through without a hitch and the twins get a cousin and Dean is a good uncle like we all know he would be. I think secretly Dean really wants the apple pie life and this is me giving it to him. I hope you enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel and Sabriel is the end game. Happily Ever After guarenteed.


End file.
